1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brush, more particularly to a brush provided with retractable bristles to facilitate removal of tangled hair strands therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional brush 10 is shown to include a brush body 11 having a combing wall 13, a handgrip 12 extending from the brush body 11, and a plurality of bristles 14 mounted on the combing wall 13 of the brush body 11.
The conventional brush 10 is disadvantageous in that it is difficult and tiresome to remove hair strands (A) that entangled in the bristles 14 on the combing wall 13 of the brush body 11.
The main object of this invention is to provide a brush having retractable bristles to facilitate removal of tangled hair strands from the brush.
Accordingly, a brush of the present invention includes a brush body, a bristle-holding element, a plurality of bristles, an urging member, and an operating member. The brush body defines a bristle-receiving chamber therein, and has a combing wall formed with a plurality of bristle-extension apertures in spatial communication with the bristle-receiving chamber. The bristle-holding element is disposed movably in the bristle-receiving chamber, and is operable to move toward and away from the combing wall of the brush body. The bristles are mounted on the bristle-holding element, and extend through the bristle-extension apertures in the combing wall, respectively. The urging member is disposed in the bristle-receiving chamber for urging the bristle-holding element toward the combing wall of the brush body. The operating member is connected to the bristle-holding element for moving the bristle-holding element against urging action of the urging member away from the combing wall of the brush body.